Reality Turns Nightmare
by french-horn-fanatic
Summary: The funerals for the tributes were left to our imagination. This is their funerals from their loved one's points of view.
1. Clove

The district is still busy; no one even stops to think about the girl killed yesterday in the Hunger Games. She did not matter to them, she was easily replaceable. They don't mind the loss of life. If they are upset at all it is over the fact that they have less a chance to get extra food from the Capitol this year.

When Clove's casket is lowered to the earth from the hovercraft there is only one there. The one person in the whole world that Clove cared about, Chance. From the District's point of view he was worthless; he wasn't capable of doing their work, he didn't do well in their school, and he wasn't harsh enough to be one of their peacekeepers. But to Clove he was an angel sent from Heaven, she cared for him as she would her own child.

_I don't know what it was about Chance that broke Clove's stone cold heart; maybe it was his innocence or his inability to survive on his own. No matter what it was that cold day she found him digging through thrash in the city something in her changed; he was the first and last person she ever had compassion towards. _

_She had heard of him; the boy who's mother drank too much while pregnant with him. He had no say in his hard tragic life on the streets, he couldn't help his handicaps. She couldn't bear to see this poor little seven-year-old digging through the trash with nobody in the world to care for him. So she ran to her parent's shop and took two cans of vegetables. _

_As she stood holding the cans out in her hands, he looked at her uncomprehendingly. After a moment silent stares, he spoke._

"_Who you?"_

_Clove replied, "I am a friend, who wants to make sure you are taken care of."_

_He starts to slowly back away, knowing that trusting can lead to pain. _

"_Please take the food, I don't want you to be hungry." begs Clove._

"_You give to me? No be mean?" say Chance._

"_I'm not going to be mean. I want you to have the food; I will give it to you so you won't be hungry."_

_He takes the two cans out of her hand and runs away._

_She kept returning to that spot day after day to find him rummaging through the thrash. And day after day the cycle would continue until he finally began to trust her. He stopped rummaging through the trash, instead waiting for her continuing gift. He stopped backing away when she would talk and eventually started speaking back to her more than just questions. _

_Their short visits at the trash center grew longer and longer as their friendship grew closer and closer. They understood one another, and cared about each other unlike either had before. They were one other's only friends, the only people they trusted. _

Now he stood staring at her lifeless body unable to comprehend that he was finally completely alone in the world. And looking down from Heaven, Clove with tear-filled eyes whispered into his ear "I love you my friend, take care until we meet again."


	2. Rue

Somber faces, so silent a crowd as the hovercraft lowers Rue's body to the earth. The family is huddled together trying not to shed a tear; knowing that Rue would want them to be happy that she was rid of this horrid place. Her co-workers, who adored her so much, sat dumbstruck after seeing their poor Rue be stabbed in her large, tender heart.

As the casket finally hit the ground with a gentle "thud" the Head Peace Keeper walked to the front stage and asked if anyone had anything to say. Everyone stood in a long reverent silence, too afraid their words would do her no justice. That was until the mocking jay landed on top of one of the buildings surrounding them.

He landed in all his majesty, but yet he hung his head. He looked lonely, lost, almost depressed. Like all purpose in his life was gone; he had nothing to live for without his companion. At that moment the Head Peace Keeper says once again, "Does anyone want to speak?"

The youngest of Rue's siblings pulls on her mother's tattered skirt. And whispers to her "The mocking jay came to say goodbye to Rue."

"He sure did sweetheart." replies their mother with tear drops gleaming in her eyes.

"Mommy I want to go talk about sissy." and at that moment she makes a dash for the stage. Too fast for her mother to catch her much less comprehend how one so young could be so full of courage at such a young age.

As she makes her way to the decrepit stage she can't take her eyes off her source of strength, the mocking jay. When the crowd notices her coming they start to part like the Red Sea. After that she made it swiftly through the crowded town center to the stage. She steps up the stairs and walks straight up to the head peace keepers.

"Sir, I want to talk." She says sweetly. Ok, here is a microphone. Don't take too long." And with that she starts to speak.

"Rue was the bestest big sister anyone could ever have. She loved me so much, and sang to me all the time. I miss her a lot and wish she hadn't have died. It wasn't fair; she was too nice to die." At this point she burst into tears, but keeps speaking anyway. "I want my sissy to be alive again so I can tell her how much I love her and so we can sing and play together again. I don't want her to be gone no more." She falls into a ball on stage, unable to speak or move, broken down by pain. Then the most beautiful sound reaches her little ears, and she looks up.

The mocking jay is still sitting on the roof top, but this time its head is no longer hung. It is sitting proud, doing Rue her well deserved honor. The three note melody is being sung for the first time in District 11 since she died.

She stands up on stage and starts to sing, her voice just as beautiful as her older sister's once was. You can still see the pain in her eyes, but it is slowly turning to joy as she does her sister tribute.

When her mother hears her start to sing, she starts up in her soulful voice. The song carries throughout the crowd from one person to another. Soon the entire town center is bursting out in song. The Peace Keepers can't contain it, their threats for order make no impact. If anything they just urge them to sing louder, to show the capital that they may have silenced her heartbeat but they can never silence her song.


End file.
